Mon Ami, Mon Maître
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Songfic, Après la guerre Harry s'est marié à Ginny mais son coeur appartient à un autre... J'ai juste changé quelques mots de la chanson pour l'adapter à l'histoire... HP/SS


**Titre** : Mon Ami, Mon Maître (Titre d'une chanson de Serge Lama)

**Pairing** : HP/SS et HP/GW (suggéré)

**Genre** : Songfic/ Tragédie/Romance

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteure** : Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique, j'ai modifié quelques mots pour coller à la chanson.

**Mon Ami, Mon Maître**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis journaliste au _Daily Prophets_ depuis deux ans. Je ne me souviens de rien en dehors de ce que l'on m'a raconté et de ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Parfois j'ai quelques flashs aussi, toujours les mêmes, des flashs, qui quoiqu'on en dise ou quoique j'en pense, me rendent heureux.

Si j'ai décidé de reprendre la plume aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour un de ces articles, ni pour raconter un de mes rêves comme me l'ont conseillé les médicomages, ni même pour écrire à mes meilleurs amis. Mais simplement parce que je me le dois, je _le_ lui dois, et finalement peut-être que je le leur dois aussi.

Mais parlons de mes flashs, voulez-vous ?

Je me vois, en sueur, exténué, travaillant dur, usant de magie blanche et de magie noire. Je me souviens de mon seul objectif, anéantir cet être immonde échappé de l'enfer qui a fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Devrais-je le remercier ? Je n'irai pas jusque là.

Continuons, voulez-vous ?

Je me vois, toujours épuisé, craquant, dans des bras forts, des bras amis, des bras dans lesquels je ne devrais pas être, des bras qui ne sont pas ceux de la femme que j'aime mais des bras qui m'apportent le réconfort dont j'ai besoin parce que je doute, parce que j'ai mal, parce que je sombre.

Je vois ses doigts pâles et fins qui sèchent mes larmes et caressent mes cheveux fous, et cette bouche qui ne dit rien parce qu'elle sait bien que les mots n'auraient pas leur place, les mots seraient de trop, ils l'ont d'ailleurs toujours été mais plus aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ces mots sont mes amis, ces mots lui rendent hommage, un peu tard, j'en conviens.

Maintenant vous en connaissez autant sur ma vie que j'en connais moi-même ou peut-être que je ne dis pas tout mais est-ce bien nécessaire ?

Parlons de ma vie, voulez-vous ?

Mes deux meilleurs amis ont survécu et, croyez-le ou non, ils se sont déclarés enfin si le baiser passionné qu'ils ont échangé après la bataille finale est une déclaration alors, disons qu'ils se sont déclarés… plusieurs fois… Je ne vous en dirai pas plus car je n'en sais pas plus moi-même ! Ron m'a raconté.

J'ai une femme formidable qui m'aime à la folie et que j'aime. Ginny est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et elle m'a dit que l'on était amoureux avant la bataille, elle a souri lorsque je me suis exclamé très chanceux d'être tombé amoureux deux fois si fort alors nous nous sommes mariés.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie de vous parler mais je me plais à croire que je n'étais pas prêt et si vous insistiez, je vous avouerais que je gardais jalousement ce secret, ce secret que personne ne connaît, ce secret que je protège parce que quelque part, je l'aime ce secret.

Ce soir, je suis prêt et j'ai choisi de vous en parler, de vous parler de mon ami, de vous parler de mon maître.

J'ai griffonné sur le papier les lettres de son nom, je les ai vite effacées, quelle aurait été sa réaction ?

_J'ai essayé à cent reprises_

_De vous parler de mon ami_

_Mais comment parler d'une église _

_Dont l'accès vous est interdit_

Ce sont ses termes, me croyez-vous ? Il ne supporte pas que l'on parle de lui, il ne tolère même pas s'entendre lui-même parler de lui. Il se protège si fort mais il a tant souffert, si vous voyiez ses yeux, je ne sais plus comment faire.

Mais ce soir j'ai tant besoin de vous parler de lui, tous m'ont appelé sauveur mais moi je sais que c'était lui !

_Mais ce soir je sens sous ma plume _

_Un fourmillement familier_

_Quand le soleil du cœur s'allume_

_L'éteindre serait un péché_

Il m'a formé pour cette bataille dans laquelle beaucoup ont péri, et ces bras forts qui m'ont soutenu, c'était les siens. Curieusement, je ne me souviens pas de ma femme avant la bataille, parce que le seul regard que j'ai senti se poser sur moi était le sien. Ses yeux m'ont transpercé, m'ont enveloppé, ont pénétré cette chose qui bat en moi, cette chose qui refusait d'arrêter de cogner alors que je l'implorais si désespérément.

J'ai cru qu'il était mon ami mais il était mon maître, à bien y réfléchir je ne distingue plus la frontière.

_C'est mon ami et c'est mon maître_

_C'est mon maître et c'est mon ami_

_Dès que je l'ai vu apparaître _

_J'ai su tout de suite que c'était lui_

_Lui qui allait m'apprendre à être_

_Ce que modestement je suis._

Etrangement je ne me souvenais que de lui, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais personne ne m'a rien dit. C'est lui qui m'a porté, et grâce à lui maintenant je sais. Il m'a fait me souvenir des autres, tous ces autres qui ne seraient jamais lui.

Il m'a fait me souvenir de l'entraînement que j'avais suivi pour vaincre ce sorcier dont je ne me rappelais rien lorsque je me suis réveillé, il m'a rappelé la douleur de perdre les personnes qu'on aime lorsqu'il m'a annoncé douloureusement que mes parents étaient morts, que certains de mes amis étaient morts et j'ai dû le faire avouer toutes les choses qu'il me cachait.

C'est lui qui m'avait entraîné à tant de choses pour lesquelles je rougis encore. Il ne me l'a dit qu'après, après ce beau mariage duquel j'étais la vedette, mais il n'a jamais su que du coin de l'œil je le guettais et je l'ai vu, ce regard sombre devenir plus sombre encore. Et il m'a souhaité le bonheur sous le regard effaré de mes amis, il m'a dit que cette femme était la bonne, comment n'ai-je pu l'entendre prier pour que ce soit lui ? Mais il n'a dit rien alors que l'étau de son silence enserrait sa poitrine.

_Comme une chèvre du Burren_

_De ses secrets il est jaloux_

_Et même s'il a de la peine_

_Il ne vous parle que de vous_

Je sais qu'il est plus vieux mais lorsque je regarde ma femme, je vois _ses_ cheveux, la seule chose dont je me rappelais lorsque je me suis réveillé, ses long cheveux noirs dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre et me noyer, ses cheveux dans lesquels je le suppliais, ses cheveux dans lesquels je soupirais, dans lesquels je pleurais aussi parfois.

Aujourd'hui il les a coupés, terrible choc, je dois vous dire que je les aimais.

Maintenant je sais, je sais que nous nous sommes aimés, j'entends encore ses soupirs contre ma bouche, je sens ses gestes tendres sur mon corps tout à lui et lorsqu'il murmure mon nom, je sais qu'il est à moi aussi parce qu'il vient pour moi, il attend pour moi, il a mon nom sur ses lèvres et j'ai son corps au plus profond du mien.

_Il conserve de son bel âge _

_Un sourire au fond de ses yeux_

_Et je me dis que c'est dommage_

_De vous le décrire sans cheveux_

_C'est mon ami et c'est mon maître_

_Je le vouvoie encore aujourd'hui_

Oui je sais c'est étrange mais je ne parviens pas à me convaincre alors je lui dis « _vous_ », il pense que c'est une forme de respect, il ne sait pas que c'est parce que je sais qu'il ne m'appartiendra jamais. Est-il possible que deux personnes se donnent l'une à l'autre sans jamais s'appartenir ?

Je le vois encore aujourd'hui vous m'avez démasqué. Mais il n'y a que lui pour m'apaiser parce qu'il sait, il sait à quel point il peut être difficile d'avoir tout oublié et il sait que je me réfugie auprès de la seule personne dont je me souviens, la seule qu'on n'ait pas eu à me raconter.

_Quand j'ai mal dedans mon être _

_Je passe une heure ou deux chez lui_

_L'air qu'on respire à sa fenêtre _

_C'est l'air le plus pur d'Angleterre_

Je me rappelle avoir essayé de le quitter, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était rien pour moi, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! J'ai même prétendu que je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Il n'a pas crié au mensonge et pourtant il savait. Je voulais reprendre le cours de ma vie avant de réaliser que ma vie c'était lui.

Vous l'auriez vu fier et droit me dire que j'avais le choix. Mais alors que je quittais son appartement et m'adossais à sa porte, je l'ai entendu restituer le repas qu'il n'avait pas pris.

_Il garde en lui dur comme une arme_

_Un orgueil au-delà de tout_

_Au point que même au bord des larmes_

_Il vous fera croire qu'il s'en fout._

J'ai rouvert la porte et je suis devenu ces bras forts contre ce corps tremblant de peine, ces bras amis, ces bras dans lesquels il ne pouvait se trouver. Et je l'ai consolé comme il me consolait et comme il me console toujours encore. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il n'a pas besoin de répondre, lui et moi sommes au-delà des mots, sa seule présence provoque en moi des émotions dont je ne pourrais jamais vous parler, il a guéri mon corps, il a capturé mon esprit, il a comblé mon cœur et puis soigné mon âme.

Goujat vous dîtes ? Vous avez raison, je le suis, j'ai une femme et je l'aime, je la trompe sans gêne. J'ai honte parfois jusqu'à ce que je retrouve _ses_ bras.

_C'est lui qui a fortifié mon âme_

_Et si je suis encore en vie_

_Je ne le dois pas à cette femme_

_Qui me rend heureux aujourd'hui_

_Mais à mon ami, à mon maître_

Aujourd'hui, je me rappelle, de ses yeux sombres, de ses cheveux, de sa bouche parcourant mon corps, de ses lèvres que j'avais faîtes miennes, de ses mains qui me tenaient si forts. Ses oreilles rougissaient lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour, je souris encore en y pensant, il s'est vexé la première fois que je lui ai dit, puis il a rougi et m'a embrassé.

Et puis je me rappelle que c'est lui qu'on porte en terre aujourd'hui. Il s'est éteint paisiblement dans mes bras et mon nom sur les lèvres.

_Et dans les quelques lignes que voici_

_Je sais qu'il va se reconnaître_

_Mais puisque nous sommes entre amis_

_Ce soir je peux bien me permettre _

_De vous le présenter aussi_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tous viennent car il savait bien qu'il n'était pas de ceux qu'on aime. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement il n'est pas de ce qu'on aime, même si je fais exception, mais il est de ceux qu'on respecte et qui méritent toute l'attention. Tous sont rassemblés autour de moi aujourd'hui pour lui rendre hommage pourtant personne ne sait.

C'est moi qui ai rédigé l'épitaphe :

_Severus Snape_

_Sauveur du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier,_

_Mon Ami, Mon Maître,_

_Mon Maître, Mon Ami._


End file.
